


Katsuki Yuuri gives great advice (or Michele is a romantic sap)

by saltandpepur



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: EmiMike, F/F, F/M, I wrote this with no setting in mind, M/M, Multi, WIP, set afer the grand prix, this has a vague plot written in my notes, was originally going to be a oneshot but I decided to make it multi chaptered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandpepur/pseuds/saltandpepur
Summary: Asking Katsuki Yuuri for relationship advice was one of the best and worst ideas of Michele Crispino's life.Follow Mickey as he attempts to woo Emil, and enjoy some background relationships along the way.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Will update one a week or fortnight. I don't know, I'm bad with schedules. Chapter two not written yet.

Michele was starting to regret every decision that had ever led to him knocking on Katsuki and Nikiforov's hotel room door.

He nervously tapped his foot on the floor as he waited for a reply from inside. It took all his willpower not to flee at the sound of a faint bark from inside.

"Michele?" Yuuri said as he flung open the door. A ball of fluff bounded out alongside him and knocked Michele to the floor. Disgruntled, he stood up, brushing fur from his clothes. He knew he probably wasn't the first person Katsudon expected when he opened the door, but did he have to sound so shocked?

He hovered at the door for a few seconds before finally opening his mouth.

"I, uh, need your advice," he choked out. The shocked look on his companion's face said it all.

"Well, why don't you come in," he stuttered before tripping over his own feet and closing the door behind Michele.

"What's the problem?" Yuuri asked.

Michele sighed for a moment before opening his mouth and letting it all tumble out.

"It's not really a problem - well kind of. It's Emil, but I don't really want to ask Nikiforov, you're the only other person I -"

"Do you want to ask out Emil?" Yuuri cut in.

Michele flushed bright red and awkwardly rubbed he back of his neck.

"Y-yeah..."

Yuuri smiled at him. He patted the bed and sat down, waiting for Michele to join him.

"I still don't really know how I got Victor-" he began.

Michele was beginning to think this visit was worthless.

"- but skating to a routine for him worked pretty well" he finished.

Michele looked up and considered it.

"Ah, thanks. If anyone asks this conversation never happened."

Yuuri laughed. "I won't breathe a word."

***

Michele left the hotel building with his hands buried deep in his pockets and his head deep in thought. To choreograph a new routine would be hard work, but it was definitely worth it for Emil. The first and most important step was definitely the music. He needed a song that could portray his feelings well. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost completely missed the gathering of skaters who had assembled outside a restaurant.

"Mickey!" A voice called.

He turned around confused. A few metres away stood Sara - Mila Babicheva hanging off of her arm. The skaters were congregated in groups of two or three: JJ and his fiancé, Leo and his Chinese companion. The Korean skater was standing sulkily alone, as if he'd been dragged there. The bright colours of his Grand Prix costume had been replaced by faded black jeans and his team jacket.

Michele watched as Chulanont, the Thai skater, sidled up alongside him and attempted to initiate conversation.

"Mickey?"

A hand was on his shoulder, pulling him from his musings.

"Are you going to join us? We're just waiting for a few more people," Sara said, massaging his shoulder slightly.

In all honesty, all Michele wanted to do was go home and consider working on a routine for Emil. It must have shown on his face (or the relevant bits anyhow) as Sara broke out the puppy dog eyes.

"Please? Emil should be here soon, he's arriving with Christophe-"

"Yes, okay," Michele surrendered, successfully cutting her off before she said anything else about Emil.

"Speaking of," Mila spoke up from where she had been standing quietly, listening. "Here they are."

Emil, Giacometti and Georgi Popovich were approaching, closely followed by Altin and Plisetsky. Emil was bounding along, and Michele almost cursed. He'd forgotten just how adorable he was.

"Mickey!" He exclaimed once they were in sight. The quartet accompanying him nodded politely (or in Plisetsky's case, scowled) and moved towards the others. With no warning, Emil launched himself forwards and wrapped his arms around Michele. Taken aback, he let out an oomph sound, hugging him back nervously nonetheless.

"Are we waiting for anyone else?" Mila asked.

"No...I don't think so," Sara replied, doing a quick headcount. "Victor and Yuuri are joining us a little later. Let's go."

Emil released Michele from his hold and dragged him towards the restaurant doors. Michele's brain seemed to have short-circuited from how close Emil was to holding his hand. If he just dropped his hand a little lower...

Michele internally squeaked as Emil did exactly that. It may have been accidental, but now Emil was holding his hand. Admittedly, it was very one sided, Michele's hand lay limp in his hold.

They approached a large reserved table where most of the skaters were already seated.

"Sit by me, Mickey!" Emil requested, letting go of his hand. Michele silently mourned the loss of warmth, while simultaneously rejoicing in the fact he had let go before his hand got too sweaty. He willed his face to calm down from tomato red to at least rose pink before anyone noticed and commented.

Soon, everyone was seated and chatting. Chulanont had successfully brought Seung-Gil into conversation with Leo de la Iglesia and Guang-Hong (who was looking slightly intimidated). JJ was showing off to anyone who would listen (meaning his fiancé and Christophe Giacometti, who seemed to be humouring him more than anything). Otabek Altin and Yuri Plisetsky were talking to Katsuki and Nikiforov (who had arrived as everyone began to sit), which created a visual much like two parents, their son and their son's boyfriend.

"Do you have any plans now that the competition is over?" A voice asked from beside him.

Michele tuned back into the conversation. "I'm planning on getting some practice, maybe choreographing my own routine," he said.

"Really? That's impressive! Would I be able to see it?" Emil asked.

Bingo.

"Oh, sure..." Michele mumbled. "But I haven't started yet, I only had the idea today."

"Really?" A voice chipped in. Katsuki Yuuri.

"Yes," Michele squeaked. Now was not the time to test Katsuki's secret keeping skills.

"Any particular reason you're making it?" He inquired.

Oh, Michele saw how it was. There was no way he was confessing to Emil in front of every skater he competed against - plus his sister and Mila!

"Not really," Michele ground out.

Emil seemed to sense the tension and put a reassuring hand on Michele's arm.

"Ah, I see." Katsuki smiled pleasantly. "Good luck." And with that he returned back to the heated debate Plisetsky and Nikiforov were having about the merits of cats and dogs. Altin was rolling his eyes but chipping in on the side for the cats every so often.

"Mila and I are planning on having a break," Sara said, reviving the conversation after a few moments of silence.

"I don't have any plans," Emil said. "I did want to visit my family, but they're all too busy."

He was obviously upset about this development. Slowly, Michele reached around his wait and squeezed slightly, it was the closest approximation of a hug that he could achieve whilst they were sitting down. Emil rewarded him with a small smile, and Michele felt a sense of accomplishment.

"I might get in contact with some old school friends, see what they're doing," Emil said, still smiling slightly.

As they waited to order, Michele decided to get involved in the even more heated cats vs dogs debate that had overtaken almost the entire table. Seung-Gil and Yuri were almost growling at each other as they leaned over the table, Phichit between them with photos of his hamsters on his phone that he would shove into their faces at five second intervals. JJ was loudly declaring that he and Isabella were planning on getting a dog, while Isabella and Yuuri quietly discussed which breed was best.

"Personally, I prefer dogs," Michele added. Yuri Plisetsky shot him a look of utter disgust and betrayal.

"Oh! I have a dog!" Emil exclaimed, fishing in his pocket for his phone. After a few failed attempts at unlocking and a few swipes, he stuck the phone right in Michele's face. On-screen was an adorable golden retriever.

"Her name is Miláček! It means honey."

"She's cute. The name suits her," Michele replied. Personally, he thought that it was the dog version of Emil. Soft, cute, gentle and impossible to refuse a cuddle from.

Seung-Gil was showing photos of his Siberian Husky to anyone who would look. Considering how cute it was, that meant everyone but the die-hard cat lovers.

"Has he been drinking?" Sara questioned, squinting at him.

"Judging by the almost empty glass of red wine beside him, I'd say yes," Mila answered after Emil and Michele didn't respond.

When Seung-Gil tapped Phichit on the arm to take a selfie, Michele finally responded.

"Definitely been drinking. This argument needs breaking up."

Sara cleared her throat. "So what's everyone going to do now the competitions are over?"

She had to raise her voice to be heard over the squabbling but successfully made the argument cease.

Seung-Gil leaned back an attempted to look dignified from where he had fallen back into an argument with Yuri.

Yuri slouched backwards in his chair, a scowl still present on his face.

I'm going home," a small voice spoke up from next to Christophe. "I haven't seen my family properly for a while."

Guang-Hong's face had started to heat up from being the centre of attention, and Leo took pity on him.

"I'm staying here for a bit with a friend from school, then I'm going home. Sister's birthday," he revealed.

Otabek lifted his head up from where it was resting against his hand. "Yuri and I are going to spend some time in Russia, then we're flying out to Kazakhstan."

As each person revealed their plans (a wedding, possibly two; a holiday; more work; practice; seeing family or partners) the atmosphere relaxed. Those who were of age were sipping on wine (Seung-Gil, Victor, Yuuri, Christophe and Michele himself), cocktails (Mila and Sara) or some form of beer (the others, bar Emil). Those underage were bitterly drinking apple juice (except for Emil: he was happily drinking water).

It was late by they finally left. Seung-Gil had gotten drunk: Phichit was helping him back to his hotel room.

"Quite the affectionate drunk, isn't he?" Murmured Emil, who was completely sober and therefore at his best co-ordination levels.

Michele simply hummed. He was beginning to get quite tired, aided mainly by the alcohol he had consumed.

When they reached Michele's hotel room, Emil unlocked his door and lay him down in the bed.

It may have just been his overactive, sleepy imagination, but he swore he felt Emil kiss him on the cheek before leaving to his own room.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day out ends in trouble.

Michele woke up with a headache and approximately 5 regrets:

1\. He had asked Katsuki Yuuri for advice  
2\. He had joined the skaters...gathering  
3\. He had gotten drunk  
4\. He hadn't gotten over his crush on Emil  
5\. He was actually taking Katsuki's advice on board

Michele tried to remember if he had any plans for the day, but only came up with a blank. Then again, this early (Michele chose to disregard the fact that he had no idea what time it was) his brain couldn't exactly be trusted to co-operate. It was a rhythmic tapping that snapped him out of his stupor.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

It took a few moments for Michele's sleep-addled brain to realise that it was someone knocking on the door and that he should _get_ _up_ and _answer_ _it_.

He sleepily stumbled out of bed and opened the door. On the other side was a perfectly chipper Sara; two twins could not been so different in that one moment.

"Good morning!" Sara said, pushing past Michele and into the room. "My, its dark in here." She busied herself with opening the curtains to allow beams of light to enter.

Michele squinted at the new-found light. "Is there a reason you woke me up?" He grumbled.

"Of course-" Sara waved her arms as if to underline the statement "-there is! You agreed to practice with us, remember?"

Michele hoped his facial expression conveyed just how much he _did not remember_.

"Us?" He said blankly.

"Yes," Sara said. "We arranged it on the night of the final."

Michele sent her another blank look. Sara sighed.

"Me. You. The Grand Prix Finalists. Skating rink, 3 o'clock," she said as she turned to leave the room. "Oh, and don't worry," she said over her shoulder, "you're by far not the most hungover. You should've seen Seung-Gil this morning!"

"...I wasn't even worrying about that until you mentioned it," Michele grumbled to the closed door.

***

Michele was seriously considering disowning Sara, changing his name and moving to Wales to take up sheep farming. Or something.

He had arrived at the skating rink at 3:20 (sue him) to find what can only be described as a disaster. Not only were the people Sara had told him about there, but several of them had invited tag alongs. Georgi Popovich and Mila had accompanied Yuri, Leo and Guang-Hong had followed Phichit (presumably. Maybe they invited themselves) and Isabella had come as moral support for JJ. And speaking of JJ...

"Why are Seung-Gil and Yuri chasing JJ?" Michele asked Emil who was leaning against the rink wall and observing the shit show.

"JJ tried to play Theme of King JJ," Emil replied.

As if summoned by the name of his song being spoken, JJ materialised beside Michele. Michele jumped and glared at him.

"Ah, a similar welcome to Seung-Gil, I see!" JJ said, unnaturally happy.

"What did Seung-Gil do?" Michele asked, curious.

"Looked me dead in the eyes and told me to go to Hell," JJ said. "Probably something to do with his hangover."

Michele thought it probably had less to do with his hangover and more to do with JJ's unnaturally sunny disposition.

"It can't be that bad," he said.

"Oh no, it is," a voice shipped in from behind him. Michele spun around to see Otabek and Yuri.

"He hasn't had a civil conversation with anyone except Chulanont all morning," Otabek said.

"Does he ever have a civil conversation with someone who isn't Chulanont, though?" Michele wondered.

Otabek shrugged before skating away, apparently not willing to say any more.

Michele was beginning to be sympathetic to Seung-Gil's plight, as JJ had decided he was the perfect recipient (see: victim) for a lecture on how your attitude can improve your skating.

Luckily for Michele, an escape route in the form of a Czech angel appeared.

"Mickey!" Emil exclaimed, skating up to him. "Can you help me practice my quads?"

"Of course!" Michele exclaimed. "Let's go. Over there. To the other side of the rink." He gave Emil a light shove and watched as JJ sidled up to Otabek and restarted his lecture. He did not look amused.

Michele personally thought had Emil hardly needed practice on his quads after his inhuman Anastasis performance. He could do with brushing up, and yet he was just watching.

Emil had safely completed a set of quadruple axels, and was on his second quadruple salchow when his ankle turned. Michele heard the click as it rolled, felt the thump of a grown man collapsing on the ice and saw the blade of his skate sink into his calf.

Everything froze for a moment before Michele rushed forwards.

"Emil!" He exclaimed. "Oh my God, are you okay?"

Stupid question, Michele.

Emil was struggling to hold back tears, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. He had drawn the blade away from the wound with an audible noise that had him and Michele wincing.

"Can we have some help?" Michele yelled, raw panic evident in his voice.

Everyone snapped into action from where they had been frozen. Yuuri skated away to go phone an ambulance while JJ hurried towards them.

"Hey Emil," he said gently, "I'm just going to check this out, alright?" JJ gently pulled the ripped material aside to try and examine the damage. Blood was seeping onto the ice, a sickly red.

Phichit skated over with a first aid kit and handed it to JJ. JJ opened it and cut the fabric in his way before coving the wound with a damp cloth and applying pressure. Within moments the cloth was crimson.

Michele watched in in horror. Most of the other skaters had congregated outside, waiting for the ambulance. Only Leo (who was looking a little pale), Otabek (who was looking a little green), Guang-Hong and Yuri (who were comforting their respective best friends) remained inside.

The doors opened with a bang, startling Michele. Victor was ahead of the others, yelling in a steady stream of Russian to Yuri. After seemingly digesting the information Yuri approached.

"Yah, we need to get him off the ice," he said. "The paramedics are here."

JJ nodded and carefully lifted Emil into his arms. Michele followed him to the front doors where a group of paramedics were waiting.

"He'll be okay," a voice said from behind him. Sara. "We can visit him later."

Michele watched them take him best friend away and prayed that he really would be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the delay. I had everything written and I was about to publish it when I pressed cut instead of copy and lost it all rip
> 
> So I had to rewrite the whole thing after I spent a good 15 minutes trying to bring it back


End file.
